


Home

by my_dear_man



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: When the closest thing to home is right in front of you, even if it's your adopted brother who tried to kill you and take over Earth.





	Home

 ///

"Where are we headed now?"

He lingered beside his older brother who was sitting quietly on the captain's chair of the battered ship. As he approached his brother from behind, Loki felt his own footsteps were soft and hesitant as if he was a mere boy again in Asgard. Those times when his Father beckoned him to sit on his lap in the throne room, eager to fill Loki's head with stories of his ancestors and frost giants and dwarves and dying stars. Loki frowned at the thought of it.

_Ancestors? They weren't mine to begin with._

Loki inched closer and noticed his brother was gazing deeply into the star scattered space in front of them with eyes nearly drooping with sleep. Loki shook him roughly by the shoulder to rouse Thor from his daydream.

"Brother. Go get some sleep."

Thor gave a loud yawn before settling even further into the chair with legs stretched out in front of him.

"No. You go ahead. I need to stay and keep watch. I'll be alright." Thor muttered more to himself rather than Loki.

Thor's hand waved leisurely at his younger brother as his most familiar way of dismissing him. A gesture which left Loki boiling with anger sometimes in their younger days.

"You haven't left this spot for hours now. Go get some sleep before one of my knives finds a way between your ribs again." Loki uttered those words as casually as one might discuss the weather with a stranger on Midgard.

Thor could only give a small chuckle towards his younger brother's long list of death threats that he uses often when they were around each other. He didn't mind it, of course. If anything, he welcomed it because, right now, Loki was the closest thing that felt like Home.

Thor finally admitted defeat as he rose from his chair and stretched his arms until the joints popped.

"Cant argue with that." Thor joked but quickly stopped when he noticed Loki looked weary and tired, like he himself didn't get the rest he clearly wanted.

"What about you, then?" Thor asked.

"What about me?"

"You don't look quite like someone who has had a decent sleep. Are you not comfortable in your room? If you want, I could ask Korg to–"

"That won't be necessary. I-I couldn't sleep, that's all. For the love of Odin, stop fussing over me and go to bed already." Loki snarled those last words and sat himself on the captain's chair with a loud thump. Loki sat with his legs crossed and his fingers already taping away at the ship's control panels.

"Yes,  _Mother._ " Thor groaned and showed his tongue at Loki before leaving his brother to handle the rest of the ship's journey to….wherever they were headed. Thor managed to dodge one of Loki's knives on his way out of the room.

///

When his head finally met the soft (yet oddly weird smelling) pillows, Thor realized how exhausted he was. Not even five seconds passed and the God of Thunder was already snoring away on the bed with his battle clothes still worn from yesterday. He managed to shed away the armour but left the leather straps on, not really caring if he smelled of blood, sweat and beer.

After that, it was just a dreamless slumber. Thor was a heavy sleeper unlike his brother who would jump out from the sheets when a bump echoed in the night.

Suddenly, Thor dreamed of the palace he grew up in. The beautiful lush gardens that he and his brother used to play in when duty and responsibility were still unknown to them. The battle arenas which gave him fond memories of his Father. The grand dining room where it would always smell like Mother. The library which held Loki's most cherished napping spots.

His heart ached. It longed for Home.

 _Asgard. It is not a place. Never was. It is the people_.

The voice of his Father played in his mind like a broken song.

Thor woke up from his dream, feeling a tight pain in his chest and a dull throb from the place where his right eye used to be. Before he could sit up, he felt a comforting warmth curled snugly behind his back, it wriggled closer to him as a small sigh was heard in the large bedroom. Thor would have looked behind his shoulder to see who the sleepy visitor was, if not for the familiar scent that gave away the answer.

"Loki?" Thor mumbled as he slowly turned and laid his back against the lumpy mattress.

His younger brother didn't say a word but instead clung tightly to his brother's arm, eyes still closed and face hidden away. "Let me stay here for a moment."

Silent followed them shortly after that and Thor was staring at the bedroom ceiling when sleep failed to greet him back. He focused more on Loki beside him, the way his thin legs would rest against his thigh and the soft breathes that ghosted over his skin.

"I miss Mother," said the younger brother.

His voice, faint and brittle, sounding as if he was desperately holding back a sob that was threatening to break free from him entirely. Thor didn't dare utter a single word lest everything should fall apart.

"I miss Father," answered the older brother in return.

Thor really did miss the old man despite the banishment, the fights and disappointment he saw in his Father's eyes. He wondered sometimes, if his Father really was proud of them. Or was it just something that every father would tell to their sons before they die.

"Of course, you do. You're Father's favourite, after all." Thor could hear the amusement coming from Loki's voice and smiled.

"And you were Mother's favourite." He teased.

"Only because I behave around the dinner table."

"No. Mother loved you the most. All those books she piled on you. I hate it when Mother spoils you."

"And Father praises you too much until it's gotten into your thick head."

There was a brief silent, a hush. Loki continued talking because there were so many things left unsaid between them. Who knows when they will ever do this again and if Thor allows it.

"Do you know what Father said to me, after I tried to take over Midgard and was forced to face him for my crimes?"

Thor shook his head. He wasn't there so he wouldn't know what was said between his younger brother and his Father.

"I…I argued with him. He told me that everywhere I walk, chaos and war follows. I admit, it was really the most flattering praise I received from him. He told me I did all those things on Midgard because I only wanted a throne since I know I won't be getting one anytime soon. 'It is my birthright,' I yelled at him. And he said, he–"

It took a great deal of strength but Loki was determined. It would hurt, recalling the moment when his Father tore him to shreds and left him in a cell, ears still ringing with those harsh bitter words inside. Thor found Loki's hand and grasped it tight.

"He said my birthright was to die. As a child. Casted off on a frozen rock."

"Loki–"

"The last thing I need is pity, Thor! Don't give me that look! If he loved me, he would have just left me to die in Jotunheim." The younger brother was about to flee from the scene when a strong hand caught him by the wrist.

"No, I don't mean that. Please, will you stop running away for once, brother. Lie back down. You hardly had enough sleep."

Loki begrudgingly laid back down again but this time, his back was facing towards his older brother. It would be easier on him if he didn't have to see that idiotic face of his. It reminded too much of Odin.

"Get some sleep, Loki."

The God of Mischief closed his eyes and willed his body to fall asleep. He needed it after all that's happened.

"Loki."

He didn't need answer him.

"Father and Mother. They really do love you. The people of Asgard loves you. You make a wonderful king, better than I could hope to be."

Thor continued, not bothering when his brother was silent.

"I am going to rule a new Asgard but I want you to be by my side. Ruling Asgard together. Imagine it? I'll put two thrones in the thorne room this time. Both for us. I'll handle the army while you can help create social dinner parties or whatever it is you do. Wouldn't it be awesome? Father and Mother would love to see it. See us two."

"Yes. It sounds lovely, brother. Like a dream."

After that, they said no more and slept but Loki somehow found his way inside his brother's arms. He held to him tighter and closed his eyes. He was the only Home left.


End file.
